


I Want to Hold Your Hand (and Some Other Stuff)

by mikeyspankme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kageyama meet at University. They just might really like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand (and Some Other Stuff)

The bitter cold wind swept around Tobio as he walked from his dorm room to the lecture hall he was supposed to be in in less than five minutes. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself in an attempt to keep all of his body heat trapped inside his jacket and to keep the cold from nipping at his pale skin. With haste, Tobio made his way into the lecture hall, sitting down in one of the seats near the door just as his professor started on about the importance of genetics and heredity in determining human behavior. 

The lecture dragged on and Tobio nodded off at least five times during the hour and a half of its entirety. It wasn’t all his professor’s fault (although the monotonous tone he used the entire time was a big contributing factor) because Tobio just wasn’t very interested in Psychology. Most of the ideas and theories were pretty self-explanatory and he didn’t find it very necessary to even be in that class. As soon as Tobio was sure that his professor was done with the lecture, he stood up and bolted towards the door. A swarm of his fellow classmates practically ran out the door with him, one particular short guy pushing him forward and into something hard. And warm. 

“Oof, fuck,” Tobio cursed, rubbing his throbbing forehead with a cautious hand. It didn’t feel like he had a bump or anything like that, but it did hurt a little bit. What the fuck had he been pushed into? He looked up, finding a guy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looking down at him with concern and a bit of annoyance. Tobio found him... aesthetically appealing, even if he did have that ‘i’m better than you’ air about him. Tobio himself had a bit of that, so he couldn’t really judge anyone else on that. 

“Are you okay?” The voice he heard was deeper and filled with concern. Tobio looked up into the deep brown eyes of the person he’d run into. The stranger was taller, but probably only by a few centimeters, Tobio guesstimated. And he was fairly attractive, minus the weird thing he had going on with his hair, which looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. _Did no one around this guy have the guts to tell him how bad his hair looked?_

“I’m fine.” Tobio muttered an apology for running into the guy (even though it wasn’t actually his fault, it was that little shrimp’s) before he walked away from the older guy quickly. Tobio wasn’t sure what it was about, but there was a weird, mildly creepy look on the stranger’s face; not that he would admit it, but in those few brief moments, he was a little scared and...something else he wasn’t sure exactly how to describe. 

Tooru stood outside of the lecture hall, a smirk on his face as he casually watched the kid walk away, presumably to his dorm. This kid, whoever he was, was adorable and Tooru wanted to get to know him better. With a small grin, Tooru muttered, “Yeah, you _are_ fine, babe,” before going to catch up with Shrimpy-chan. Maybe he would have an idea who tall, dark, and glaring was, considering they shared a class. 

Well, it was worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm sorry this sucks and that it's so short. I'm hoping to maybe write more with this? Possibly. But ya know, if you actually like it, comments and kudos are much appreciated!!  
> Love,  
> Val <3


End file.
